


Too Long (#138 Reunion)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was gone too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long (#138 Reunion)

Charlie let out a long breath as David slid into him deep. Charlie could handle it rough but David liked it this way best, spooned behind Charlie, on their sides, just taking it slow and easy.

“Oh gorgeous, I have missed this.” David murmured just rolling his hips.

“I was only gone a week.”

“Week too long.”

Charlie pressed himself back against David sinking into the warmth of his strong arms.

“Next time come with me.”

David's hand trailed lightly down Charlie's stomach. “How about if we just stay like this forever instead?”

“That, I think I can live with.”


End file.
